


Roof

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [17]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The roof was always a place for the brothers to bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roof

Shannon let out a breath of relief when his back hit the cold metal of the tour bus roof. “Getting old Shan-Shan?”

                Shannon glared at his younger brother, the man lying beside him. “Quiet you. Forty is a delicate age.”

                Jared snickered, “You just don’t want to admit you’re getting old…oldie.”

                “Jared.”

                “Oldie. I like that. That’s gonna be your new nickname.”

                “You’re an ass.” Shannon growled, shoving Jared lightly, “It’s not like you’re much younger.”

                “Ah, but younger my dear brother,”

                “I hate you.”

                “Aww, but I love you!” proclaimed Jared, hugging Shannon tightly.

                Shannon frowned and strained to get out of the embrace, “Who the fuck gave you sugar?”

                “No one,” Jared responded with a pout, his eyes welling up with tears, “I guess I can’t love my brother!”

                Shannon sighed as he wrapped his arms around his brother, the man going through the emotional whirlwind that always accompanied his sugar highs.

                …He was gonna kill Tomo and his damn cupcakes.

* * *

**Younger Jared and Shannon (Age ~ 9/10)**

                He lay on the roof, the shingles cold but the young boy didn’t pay attention to it. The sun was slowly setting and his hazel eyes were beginning to pick out the familiar constellations that he knew by heart.  His fingers drummed an archaic beat, one not even known to him but only to his subconscious.

                “Shan-Shan?”

                The boy turned, and gazed over the side, his baby brother standing beside the ladder.  “Yeah Jay?”

                Jared looked up at him with wide blue eyes, “Why are you up there?”

                “Just thinkin’ baby Jay,”

                “Oh,” Jared looked pensive for a moment, “Can I come up?”

                Shannon frowned, his eyes looking at the old ladder warily. “Hold on.” He said, quickly scurrying down, “You go up first, I’ll hold the ladder.”

                Jared frowned, “I think I’m big enough to climb up myself.”

                “Not just yet Baby Jay,” Shannon said, ruffling the brown mop that Jared called hair.

                Jared pouted, “Just watch, one day, I’m gonna be bigger than you.”

                Snorting, Shannon led Jared onto the ladder, “Right. That will be the day.”


End file.
